Love and Destiny: A YuGiOh Story Reimagined
by Nadeshiko -Nahari
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of Love and Destiny. When Shiko moves to Domino to work as an intern in Egyptology she never expected to find a connection that ran deep into her soul and Yugi and Yami never thought that they would both be missing a big piece of the Puzzle that was Yami's past Memories. How does Shiko connect to Yami? Can Yugi help him discover her secrets?
1. Chapter One: Meet Shiko

Chapter One : Meet Shiko

I have never considered myself anything special.

Sure, my family has told me so. That is, after all, what family is there for, what they should say and do. It's just that, when I look in the mirror, I just see me.

An average girl, somewhat tall at 5'9" in height. I have long, curly, Auburn red hair. Pale skinned too.

Like I said, nothing overly special.

My family told me that they had named me after an accidental discovery they had made in their youth. My mom and dad were kinda like explorers. Not like expert archaeologists or anything but they did have a passion for Ancient Egyptian culture..

They had said that they were visiting a recently uncovered tomb of an ancient pharaoh. They had explored around for a while examining all the inscriptions when they accidentally uncovered a smaller but much more elaborate room that appeared to be another tomb. It had been attached to the pharaohs but very well hidden. They had decided to explore this room, curiosity having gotten the best of them.

As they explored the nearly uncovered room, they tried to make out the writings on the walls but we're having very little luck in translating the ancient language. So they decided to take as many photos as they could..

My mother had told me that the room itself was one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. That it felt as if it was made with so much care and love that the vibe was still left within it's ancient walls.

She had wandered the room in amazement and awe when she was suddenly drawn over to a large golden box. It had resembled a type of jewelry box and radiated so much energy that it had seemed to glow. She had felt compelled by a mysterious force to reach out to it. As she reached, the glow seemed to subside until she finally touched it. Once her hand had met the box, she heard a click and watched as a drawer slid open to reveal a smaller golden box..

She stared at the box in shock, startled by the unexpected movements. As she recovered from her initial shock she had once again felt drawn to the smaller box.. It was if someone wanted her to take the box.

My father had been on the other side of the room taking pictures and still trying to read the words. He did not have much luck, he said he had only been able to make out one word and it appeared to be a name. The name was Nadeshiko.

I was told, that shortly after my mother had taken the box, they both were expelled from the room by an unidentified force. The same force had used it's energy then to reseal the hidden room as if it had never existed.

That at least was the story of where they got my name. My name is Nadeshiko Nahari. Those who are close to me, call me Shiko and this is my story.

It starts on the day I turned 17. September 4 my birthday. I had received a special gift that year. It was my grandmother who had given it to me. She had woke me early that day.

* * *

"Shiko dear, wake up." She whispered as she lightly shook my arm. " Uggh" I mumbled as I rolled to face her direction and peer out of one eye at my alarm from underneath my covers.

" Grandma, it's only 5 am and it's a Saturday. School isn't till Monday and it's my birthday." I looked at her as I grabbed my blankets to roll over again and try to go back to sleep. " Can't I sleep in today. It is my birthday." I remind her groggily.

"I know hunny. I promise not to keep you for long. I wanted to be the first one to give you your gift today and I got excited." She grinned at me.

" Fine." Resigned to my fate, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

" I thought you might say that!" She smirked at her victory as she pulled out a gold wrapped package. " Before I give it to you, however, I would like to share a story with you or at least a small part of the story. " She finished with a wink.

" A story?" I repeated in confusion. I seem to be having some trouble keeping up with my grandma and her very strange mood this morning.

"That is what I said, silly girl. Now no more questions for now." She wiggled her finger in my face in admonishment.

" Ok, ok.," I giggled at her antics. " I will try to contain myself."

"Good. Now how should I start." She took a few moments to gather her thoughts as I sat there and waited patiently. It didn't take long, however, for my own thoughts to begin wandering.

I couldn't help but to wonder why it was so important for her to tell me this story before giving me a birthday gift. What could she possibly want to tell me. I knew it couldn't possibly be the story of my name. I had heard that one many times already.

I had heard it once from my mother before she left. After that my father had struggled to take care of us and moved in with my grandparents. My grandmother had then taken it upon herself to retell me that story often.

"Shiko, hey Shiko. Are you listening?" She waved her hand in front of my face to bring my attention back to her as she readied herself to begin the story.

"Oh I'm sorry Grandma. I guess I had let my mind wander. I think I'm still half asleep."

" Ya so I noticed. You are always a space cadet in the early mornings." She laughed. " Now back to what I was about to say." She began her story then,

" Long ago there was a lonely young princess. She had no siblings and very few people around her she could call friend.

She was a shy girl, you see, and had always had trouble relating to others. She didn't know how to be herself around others because of her station and she feared the judgments of other as well.

She had many responsibilities as a princess, many to her family, and because of this she had spent a lot of her energy trying to do what ever it took to make everyone else happy.. So much time in fact, that she found very little time to do the things she loved most. When she finally would be alone to do as she pleased, she would often try to get the servant girls to play games with her. When that was not possible she would spend her time reading many books.

She longed for a friend who would share her interests and dreamed of finding a love as all consuming as what she had read about in stories.

As time went on she was able to befriend one of her hand maidens but she still felt such an intense loneliness. After all how much of herself could she truly share with someone that most considered below her station. And even if she did share her burdens how much would she really understand. "

I was listening very intently to the story as my grandmother spoke. I didn't even notice her looking at me. I was lost in my imagery of this lonely woman and for a moment it felt as if I could feel exactly what this princess must have felt.

She must have seen the look on my face because as I had opened my eyes to look at her, it seemed as if she had made some finalized decision. The moment confused me but I shrugged it off as my groggy imagination.

" There is more to this story but I am afraid that much of the pieces have been lost to time. The only other bit I know seems to be a prophecy of sorts." She says softly as she looks at me again. " This story was carved on the wall in the tomb of your name. It took many years to decipher these words. The only other words that we have been able to decipher so far, told of a destined one. They say that after 5 thousand years have passed, the destined one will be chosen by fate to reunite the princess with her missing heart and soul. She who comes to posses the gift, will In return, find her own heart and soul."

She spoke theses words with a memorized clarity but for me all I felt was confusion. "I don't understand. What does the story and prophecy have to do with the gift you said you wanted to give to me?" The confusion must have been written on my face because she seemed to decide to grant me some mercy as she spoke again.

" You are only confused because I have not yet given you your gift, silly." She chuckled at my confusion. " You are usually more perceptive than this. I will blame it on the early morning and take pity on you." She continued laughing as she handed me the package that she had placed beside her. " Here you go, you may open it now."

I grabbed it from her with enthusiasm as I tore into the golden paper. I was shocked at the heaviness of the package and as I removed the paper to reveal the gift inside, my eyes grew wide with awe and a sudden understanding.

" Your... This is... I can't...". I couldn't put words to the sudden rush of thoughts. I took a moment to compose myself before attempting to speak again.. " is this the jewelry box my mother had found?" I was finally able to get the question out but was unable to hide the amazement in my voice. This was the first time I had ever laid eyes on the box from the story. I had never seen the treasure that was spoken of so often. It was always " someday" or " when you are older".

"Yes, Shiko. Your parents found this box years ago and your father and I both agreed that you should have it because of your love for the ancient Egyption culture. Unfortunately, we have never been successful in opening it. Still, we want you to have it. Hopefully you will have better luck than we have."

I examine my new treasure, as I run my fingers along the many carvings. It is absolutely stunning and I can't help myself from wondering what could have been so important to store away so tightly in such an elaborate container.

" What do these carvings say on top, Grandma?" I ask as I unconsciously continue to run my fingers over the symbols.

" I'm not sure. Your father and I never were really good at learning to read the symbols, or learning any languages actually. We were hoping that perhaps you would be able to come up with a way to decipher them. We know you have been trying to learn the language. Perhaps you can find someone to help you. Like a teacher or something."

She was right. I had been trying to teach myself but everything I have available at my disposal has all just had basic symbols. The ones on this little chest were way more complex. I hadn't really put much thought in finding a teacher. I had always felt as if it was a silly thing to do, knowing that my family needed me around. So I contented myself with self learning all I could. Having my grandmother make the suggestion renewed my hopes in my dream of becoming an egyptologist. I decided that I would go to the museum this afternoon to see what I could find and mentioned the idea to my grandmother.

" I thought that you might decide that and I think that it's an excellent idea. I shall like to accompany you today if that is alright. Who knows, perhaps it is you who are destined to open this box." She says with a smile. She gets up from my bed and starts for the door. She turns back to me before leaving, " Happy Birthday, Shiko. I hope all your wishes come true for you. Now get some more rest hunny. It is still very early"

" Thanks Grandma. This is the best gift you guys have ever given me. It's more than I could have ever imagined. " I say to her as she walks out of my room and closes the door behind her with a smile.

I set the box carefully on my nightstand next to my alarm clock and lay back down under my covers. I give my new treasure one last look as I drift back off to sleep. " I wonder if there is a key..." is The last thought that rolls threw my mind as I fall into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter Two: An Exciting Offer

Chapter Two

I awoke later that morning with more enthusiasm than I have had for anything in a long while. I actually felt as if I had a mission, a purpose.

To be completely honest I had let myself get so wrapped up in helping others that I had started to forget about myself. I had put my family and their needs above my own so much that I had started to feel as if I was losing my own identity. I had never let myself notice it before, I had always been to busy keeping busy for the purpose of forgetting my past.

I was never popular in school. Heck, I was hardly even acknowledged by my classmates. I was an outcast, a loner. To everyone around me, it seemed, I was to strange, to different. Those who did notice me, only paid me enough attention to make fun of me. They were hardly nice to me and when they were, it made me suspicious. I never knew who to trust and because of that it made it very difficult to make friends.

I let my thoughts continue to wander as I proceeded to get myself ready for the excursion I had planned for my birthday. I was happy that my grandma had wanted to come with me. I never really liked going places on my own. Even now.

I remember how it felt when I was younger to feel so alone and insecure. The loneliness would have consumed me then had it not been for the one person I could have called a friend. Elementary school for me was mostly a nightmare.

I was almost always alone and because of that I had spent a lot of my free time studying and reading. I basically just focused on my school work. I had tried to make friends. I had even joined after school groups in hopes that I would at least meet one person who wouldn't be cruel to me. I was excited when I joined, excited to try at least. I was 6 then. I had just started kindergarten and I had hope at first but was still very shy.

It wasn't long after I joined my troop, that the other girls began to be mean to me. It was subtle at first but began to get worse over time. That's when I met Tea. She was the only one to even talk to me and she always made sure to include me in any conversations. She even started to stick up for me when the bullying really started to get bad. Over a short time she became my best friend.

So when I was told we would be moving away from Domino and all the way to America, I was devastated. We did our best to keep in touch as much as an 8 year old could who lived across the ocean. We wrote each other mostly and talked on the phone a few times.

It was hard to make real friends once I moved. It seemed as if the kids grew meaner and it grew ever harder to learn to trust. Each time I had tried I ended up being hurt in some way. I didn't know who I could trust.

As I pull myself back to the present , my thoughts continue to sadden me. ' All I really want are true friends. Someone who accepts me as I am. I want a friend who will never judge me and who can understand and relate to me on every level. A soul mate. I'm tired of having to always have my defenses up.' I think to myself, 'Even being with my family, I always feel the pressure to be the responsible, reliable one. It's all I have ever known.'

I look myself over in the mirror. ' It will have to do.: I think as I lecture myself. ' Okay Shiko, snap out of it. It's your day today and we have a mission.'

I head down to the kitchen, where my grandmother sits drinking her coffee while working on a crossword puzzle.

I pause in the doorway, confused for a moment at the sight. My grandma is almost always at work, just like my grandpa and my dad. My sisters and I have basically had to fend for ourselves for a long time because of that. For that same reason it had fallen on me to look out for both of them for a long time

My sister, Kohaku, is two years younger than me. She was always way more sensitive to the bullies than I was and so I always kept her close to me. She always tried her hardest to fit in just as I have but for she always seemed a bit braver than me when it came to being social.

Where I stayed mostly in the shadows to remain off of anyone's radar, she would always be willing to put herself out there. I know she was just as afraid as I was and just as lonely, too. I could see it in her behavior as time went on. She wanted the same things I did, love and acceptance. She just did things differently. Where I always fought to be myself, she would change to fit the group she was with. Kinda like a chameleon.

My other sister was the compete opposite of us. She is two years older than myself and had always seemed as if the world around her didn't phase her at all. Like she truly didn't care about what others think. I worried for her just as much as I do Kohaku. It just wasn't the same kind of worry.

When I worry for Kohaku, it is because I fear her changing herself and getting hurt on the process. With Yuki, I fear that what could have been a great strength had grown into something else. Over time it seemed more and more as if she just didn't care. About anything. Including herself.

It is often overwhelming to carry such a burden and still have to carry all the responsibilities that my family expects of me. I don't fight against it although sometimes I want to. I have mostly accepted it as my life because it's not just my sisters who need and rely on me. I also have spent most of my weekends helping out my grandpa with his work. He has trouble moving around and gripping things. My grandma had to take on an extra job and is almost always working on the weekends as well as my dad. So I have done everything I could to help out.

That's why I was started to see my grandma sitting there in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. It took me only a moment to realize that she must have taken the day off to spend with me on my birthday.

" Hey Grandma, " I said as I walked over to the table, " I'm ready to go when you are. "

" Would you like some breakfast first? I will make you your favorite, stuffed french toast with fruit!"

My eyes lit up in excitement, "That sounds Great! Thank you!"

" Well of course! It is your birthday after all. You shouldn't have to cook for yourself today."

" Thanks Grandma. You are the best!" I hugged her tightly before going to sit down and wait. " Where is everyone else anyway?" I ask.

" Both of your sisters had sleepovers last night but they should be home this afternoon sometime. Your dad should be home around the same time. Your grandpa is asleep. He just got home a bit ago." She replied.

" Oh, I see." I whispered as I tried to hide my slight disappointment. " I had hoped they would be here this morning. Oh well." I shrugged as Grandma placed my breakfast on the table.

"Now eat up. We don't want to get there to late." She says and I immediately dug into my Birthday breakfast.

My grandma and I arrived at the museum around 10 am. We explored for a while, enjoying the many exhibits. It was early afternoon before we finally approached the one we originally came to see.

The ancient Egyptian exhibit had always been my favorite. It was exciting and mysterious. Something about that time and place just seemed to spark something deep within me that I couldn't explain. But I was drawn to it. " The only thing I wish I could do is to read the hieroglyphs" I said to my grandma with a sigh.

She looked at me with a smile, " I know. " She said. " That is why I have arranged for you to have a teacher. " She finished, still smiling. It took me a moment to register what she had just said. I knew we had sort of discussed the topic earlier and I came here to see what I could learn. I didn't expect for her to already have one on standby. I couldn't help but to wonder when she could possibly find time to make such an arrangement. " When did you do that?" I asked in confusion. " Why would you have done that... I mean how did you know I wish want to learn such a thing?" I was in shock. She continued to smile at me as she spoke.

"Shiko, you act as if I don't know you. I have raised you since you were born. I know what things mean the most to you. I have seen the spark in your eyes whenever you talk of Egypt!" She playfully scolded me, " it is because of that spark, that I decided to give you that artifact. And it is that spark that lead us here on your birthday." She finished. I looked at her in bewilderment.

" So... Umm... What is this arrangement you mentioned?" I asked, my curiosity having gotten the better of me. Just as I started to ask her more about it, I noticed an older gentleman approaching us.

He was talking with short gray hair and glasses. He even had a well trimmed above his lip. He looked every bit the professor he had to be. No way could he be anything but.

I watched in curiosity as he approached my grandmother with a smile on his face. "Ah. There you are Marie. I hadn't expected you to have wandered so far into the museum so quickly.." he said as he took her hand and missed the back in a gentlemanly manner. " And this must be your lovely grand daughter, Shiko." He smiled as he turned to take my hand in the same fashion he had just had my grandma's. I blushed at his behavior, not being used to such contact and compliments.

" Don't mind her, Professor Hawkins, she is just a bit shy around new people." My grandma said when she noticed that I was still quietly blushing. It took me only a moment to recover from my embarrassment.

" Sorry," I said quietly. "I'm just not used to someone kissing my hand like that. I wasn't expecting it." I chuckled softly. "Grandma never mentioned a professor Hawkins before." I say as I look at her for answers.

"I just never had the chance and it never came up, that's all." She said with an embarrassed chuckle.

" That's quite all right, my dear. I understand, we have all been busy and it has been a while." The professor spoke. " I'm glad she thought of me for this. I'm flattered at the thought."

"Not to sound rude but what exactly is it that you are talking about?" I say without thinking. My excitement and confusion conflicting in the moment.

"Oh, that's right. I was just about to tell you of the arrangement I have been working on for you. Now don't say anything till we finish explaining, ok?" My grandma said with a smile. The smile on their faces was starting to make me worried. I gulped then replied with a slight tremble, " Ok..."

" Now hunny, I have been thinking a lot lately, I mean not just me of course but your father and grandfather as well. We have been talking about this for a while now. We have been worried for you. You put so much of yourself into taking care of the family, that you don't take enough time for yourself and now that you are older we feel as if you deserve a chance to do what makes you happy. We know that you have always had a love for ancient Egypt and may even decide on village in the future, too. We also know how hard you have had it since we moved back to America. So we have decided that we all will be moving back to Domino In a year or so." Grandma waits for my reaction to avoid any interruptions. She knows how excitable I can be sometimes. As I open my mouth to reply, the words die on my tongue. I really don't know what to say.

" We decided to wait for your younger sister and older sister to finish out their current years to make the transition easier for them. We were just gonna wait all around but since you are a very smart girl and I happened to run into the professor. We decided to give you a choice. Arthur is going to be going to Domino to follow the exhibit and he has another archaeologist friend that may be able to help you out as well with your artifact." I was still confused. I couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

" Ah yes. My old friend Solomon. We had just made a very interesting discovery, when the cavern we were I. Collapsed. He saved my life that day." The professor elaborated a bit before my grandma Continued explaining.

" Anyway, the point is, that when we ran into each other and got to talking, he explained that he works be heading back to Domino to do some research and explained that he was looking for an intern to help him part time. I mentioned you. So he extended the offer to you and is willing to bring you with him to Domino ahead of us."

" Wait!" I interrupted her explanation as the excitement at what she was saying started to sink in. " Are you saying that I would be going to Domino alone? " I clarified for my own sake.

" Well you could look at it that way. The professor has offered you a place as an Intern and has also offered to help enroll you in school and get you set up with a place to live. He would be like a temporary guardian of sorts." She explained. " It is, of course, up to you to accept the offer."

My eyes grew wide in astonishment as the reality of what has just been offered set in. It's more than I could ever have imagined. I turned to Professor Hawkins to verify if what my grandma had said was true. " Are you serious!" I gush I excitement. " I mean, I don't know you at all. Why would you do something like this for me? " I asked as I tried to compose myself.

" Because, my dear, after hearing how your lovely grandma Marie gushed about you and your love for Egypt, I couldn't help but to feel as if fate had chosen you for the job. I need someone with a passion for the magic and mysteries of the time. I believe In Nurturing young minds and not many show the potential that you do. I can see you doing great things. All you need is to be given the chance. The choice, of course, would be yours. We would be leaving next week. Take your time to think on it if you desire"

I laugh to myself with giddiness. I would have to be stupid to turn down such an opportunity. I really don't need to think on it. I would love to accept this opportunity.I'm still amazed. Things like this just don't happen to me. "Yes!" I say excitedly. I blush and turn as I try to compose myself, embarrassed at my sudden outburst. " I mean of course I would love to accept this opportunity." I try to say with more grace and composure than I felt.

"Now that we have settled that bit of business, what of your questions you wanted to ask me? Marie mentioned an artifact?"

I reached I to my bag and pulled out my birthday gift and placed it in his hands to examine. After such an exciting announcement, I was unprepared for the information I would receive or for what would happen after our visit to the museum was over.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you all for your patience with my updates. I write my stories by hand as a rough draft and since I dont have a normal computer to type on at the moment my thumbs get a little tired typing on my phone. I will try to keep my chapters around the same size unless longer chapters are requested. I work a lot so chapters may be sporadic. As long as my muse remains compliant, however, the story will continue. I have enough written for at least another 5 or 6 chapters they just need to be typed and proof read. Thats all for now

Chao,

Shiko


	3. Chapter Three: The Trial

Chapter 3

As my grandma and I head home, I can't help but to reflect on the information I had received today. Not just becoming an intern for a museum in Japan but I would actually be moving back to Domino. That by itself was a stunning revelation. Now I also had more information on my mysterious birthday gift.

After I had been given the wonderful news, it was moments later that I was reminded of the reason we came to the museum in the first place. As I reached into my bag to hand the professor the small chest, I couldn't help but to wonder at the mysteries it held. I held it out to him and he took it from my hands gently to examine it more closely.

" I just got this today as a birthday gifts." I start to explain, " Grandma told me that my mother and father had found it before I was born but have been unable to find out much about it themselves. It seems to be locked and may need a key or something. It appears to say something on the top but I am not practiced enough to decipher the words I can't make out the words." I admit softly.

He let out a soft him as he continued to study the box. His attention was focused on the top as he examined it. I was starting to grow fidgety at his silence and my impatience was starting to grow.

"Well? Can you read it?" I asked impatiently.

" Don't be so rude Shiko. Give him sometime to look it over." My grandmother admonished. I looked at her sheepishly. I did not intend to be rude so I quickly apologized, " I'm sorry." I say to both of them as I scuff my toe on the ground in embarrassment.. The professor chuckled at my enthusiasm as he replied to my apology.

" That's quite all right my dear." He reassures me. " I would be just as excited and enthusiastic for answers if I were in your shoes.. It is quite a find. It looks like a treasure that once belonged to royalty or someone close to royalty. Even more amazing than just that though is what the words on top say. It sounds like a prophecy or something." He informs me.

My eyes go wide at the information. What could be so important inside this box that would Warrent a prophecy. " Can you tell me more. Anything. What does the prophecy say!" He smiled at me with similar excitement showing on his face.

"From what I can make out, it says something like this: Only she who is destined, who possesses the Heart and The Soul, will also posses The Name that is The Key." He reads then says, "After that in is almost like a guide. The images that are on the sides are to show you what to do. And they say to open your mind and heart to the spirit while placing your hands on the symbols on each side." He finished explaining the box. He then starts to explain how he got to the conclusion as he starts to point to the symbols..

" You see here" he says as he points to the left side and to one of the symbols. " This symbol here means the (Ib) or heart as we know it, while the right side," he then points to the opposite side and to a different symbol, " has the symbol for the (ka) which means life force." He finishes.

I think for a moment as I repeat the words ib and ka in my mind. It takes only a second to remember what I had read about those words. " Oh I think I get what it is trying g to explain. It's almost like the box was designed to be a test for the different parts of the soul. I remember reading that the ancients believed that the souls as we know it was made up of 5 different parts." I start to speak without thinking, the excitement of understanding having taken over. I had done my own research in the past and was overcome at the chance to share what I know.

" The 'ren' was the Name, the 'ba' was the personality, the 'ka' was the life force, the 'ib' was the heart and the last part was the 'Sheut' or shadow. The shadow was almost like the darkness of a person. Their darker self." I finished my explaination with pride in my voice.

" Very good, Shiko. You know a lot more than I had thought you would. It really does show your passion for Egypt and a deep understanding of their beliefs I can see it on your face, I. Your eyes as you share your knowledge. I'm very impressed. And of course you would be correct. It would seem like a test for whomever want to try to posses the item within. You and I both know how they had believed in magic and spells. Unfortunately I can only guess at what that item may be and of how important it is." He concludes.

" Oh thank you Professor Hawkins." I exclaim as I run to hug him in my excitement. I'm happy just to have a little more insight on the mysterious treasure.He blushes slightly at my sudden onslaught as he pats me on my head. I pull away with a blush of embarrassment at my forwardness and apologize quickly and thank him profusely for his help.

" Your very welcome. I wish I could do more to help you out . I have faith that you will solve the mystery. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask.." he says. My grandma speaks next.

" I believe she will solve it as well. My Shiko is a very smart girl and is also very determined." I had almost forgotten she was with me for a moment, having been so caught up in the information. " It is starting to get late. Perhaps we should be heading home soon." She adds a moment later as she looks at me, " your father and sisters should be home.soon and we still have a birthday to celebrate. She says. " You are welcome to join us this evening if you would like, Arthur." She offers.

" Your right, of course, Marie. It is getting late. I appreciate the offer and would love to join you but I still have much work to do here, tonight. I must decline. Plus I'm sure my grand daughter will be home soon as well.." he then turns to me. "Happy Birthday, Shiko. I will see you next Saturday. I will call before then to let you know our departure time and make transportation arrangements. Until then, I hope your week goes well. " He shook my hand and then my grandmas before turning and walking away. We followed shortly after.

We arrived home after the short commute and the rest of the evening flew by in a blur. My dad and sisters we both home when we arrived and had set up a small surprise birthday party for me. We had ordered pizza, played some games and had cake and ice cream before finally opening my gifts. My dad had gotten me some new luggage for my trip having expected my choice. My sisters had been informed as well and Kohaku picked me out a new outfit complete with new boots. She said it was to give me a new look for my new start. My other sister, Yuki, Had gotten me a large collection of Duel Monsters cards, explaining that it was something she had seen advertised not long ago when there was a tournament held.. I guess she figured it was something I could do to pass the time and I must admit that the concept had me intrigued to try out soon..

After the gifts, I had excused myself to my room. It had been a long and eventful day. As I finished getting ready for bed, I sat down at my desk and took out my treasure box. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all night and the words the professor had said we're still circling in my head. He had mentioned a key and did he say I had to use my life force? How do you do that? And what does it mean about opening your heart to the spirit? Does it mean just to be open minded to it? And I know he mentioned something about a name. What name?

The questions roll in my head as I try to fit the pieces of this puzzle together. ' I suppose it would make sense to hold the box and focus, line meditation. It also would make sense the if it's a test for anyone who wants to open the box, that they would then of course use their own name.

That seems to make the most sense. I just don't get how it would work. How would it know. I guess that is where having faith comes in.' I think to myself. I shrugged then. ' what the heck,' I think to myself, ' what have I got to lose anyway by trying.' I then pick up the box and place my left palm flat against the left side of the box and do the same on the right. As I focused on the box that now rested between my palms I feel it start to warm slightly. I open my eyes which I had not noticed closing and look in awe. It must be working cause the box was glowing. I was In shock and I was confused. ' now what do I do?' I wonder. As I thought this I heard a voice float threw my mind, " say the name." It whispered.

' name? What name.' as if I. Response to my stray thought the voice echoed again. ' the name of the destined... Say your name.' the voice faded.

' My name. ' I think in bemusement. ' Right. My name.' I remember the reasoning from earlier and brace myself for anything as I speak aloud my given name.

'Nadeshiko' I say with force and determination.

The last thing I remember was hearing a click. Then my world went dark.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time had passed but it was dark when I awoke. I couldn't see a thing in the intense darkness that surrounded me. I tried to determine where I was but the more I looked around, the more I began to feel as if I wasn't alone.

It was unnerving to be lost in such a dark place as it was but now I had company and I had no idea who or what was with me. I was beginning to feel panic set in when I heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Calm down, Shiko." The delicate voice whispered. It was familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before."I am not here to bring you harm." It continued.

" Where am i? " I asked into the darkness. " Who are you? Where are you hiding" I call out to the voice.

"We are currently In your mind Shiko. You fell unconcious after your trial. Your life force must be what has awakened me. " The voice explained.

" Trial? What trial?" I ask confused and panicked. 'This whole thing is just a dream' I think to myself.

"Calm down. Panicking will not help. I'm just as lost and confused as you are. I don't know how I am in someone's mind or how much time has truly passed. I don't know what happened to me." The voice explains. "We can talk and explain things later when you wake. That is of course if you decide to out it on. My strength is failing and I'm afraid it is your life force that sustains me. For now you should rest to regian what you have given." The voice faded into the darkness leaving me with more questions than answers as the darkness settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: These first three chapter were originally written as one but for the purpose of more freequent updates they were slightly modified to end sooner. I hope my Shiko is starting to grow on you and do not worry soon our favorite characters will start to make their appearance. But first we must travel there and Shiko still needs to get answers on the strange new occurances in her life. As always reviews are welcome.

Chao for now


	4. Chapter Four: The Spirit

Chapter Four

'Uggh' I groan as I awake. Some time seems to have passed since I must have fallen asleep. ' What a strange dream' I think as I recall bits and pieces of what I assume could only have been a dream. 'but what of that voice? Who was that? ' I continue to ponder as I look around to see that I had fallen asleep at my desk.

' that's odd' I continue to look around my desk trying to get my bearings when I do a double take. "Oh!" I exclaim out loud. I silence my self quickly. It is still late at night and I don't want to disturb anyone. I look at the Jewelry box in front of me and focus on on what I had noticed. The box had seemingly popped open. Reach out to it open the lid the rest of the way to see a simple but beautiful arm bracelet. It was golden with hanging blue stones and had an eye of Horus hanging from the center. It took my breath away to see such a stunning piece and suddenly my dream came back to me. I heard the voice again, this time in my memory asking for me to put it on. To share my life force? I pull my hand back before touching it as I got up from my desk. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. 2:00 a.m. blinked in blue glowing numbers. ' I think Im just gonna go back to bed and investigate further in the morning. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. ' I think to myself as I crawl under my covers to drift back off to sleep. This time I didn't hear strange voices. I was haunted this time by dark lonely eyes and a sadness that I could not explain.

I awoke sometime later that morning. The loneliness and sadness that had haunted me through out my life and now currently my dreams clung to me as I awoke. I could not explain the sudden onslaught and did what I could to push them to the back of my mind. My eyes refocused on the piece of jewelry that rested in the box on my desk. I once again recalled the dream from the previous night as I tentatively reached for it to examine further. I held my breath as I touched it for the first time and let it out in a huff at my silliness. I picked it up to examine closer still in awe at the beauty. As I turn it over in my hands I notice a tiny inscription written in hieroglyphs. I noted that for further investigation later.The whole piece was more beautiful to me than words could describe and it seemed to radiate a powerful energy. Energy this strong was new to me . 'Put it on' I remember the voice saying. Almost pleading. I of course was weary of trusting such a strange voice. More so having felt the energy coming from the piece. But on the other side of that I had also felt nothing malevolent. I shrug to my self as I pick up the jewelry carefully.

' What harm can it do? What have I got to lose really? ' I think as I place it in position on my right arm. ' besides, that voice sounded lost. Perhaps I can help it.' I didn't like the idea of anyone suffering if I could do something about it. It was that feeling that compelled me to fasten the clasp on the bracelet.

'Hmm, a perfect fit." I think to myself when suddenly it began to glow brightly. A few seconds later, there was a bright flash that had me shielding my eyes. The light subsided just as quickly. As my eyes adjusted back to the dimness of my room a figure appeared before me. As I studied the figure before me silently I noticed that as much as it was there. It wasn't. I could only describe it as a ghost. But even stranger still was that this ghost looked a lot like me. A bit older and way more beautiful than I could imagine myself ever being. She seemed to hold herself with a confidence I only dream of having.

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" I heard a voice, that I could only assume to be the ghosts, ask in confusion. I was startled by the sound.

"Who are you? How did you know what I was thinking? What do you want?" I ask in a slight panic, I'm weary and on guard. This is a lot to take in. I feel as if I am dreaming.

" Those are all very good questions." The spirit replies. "Unfortunately I may not have all the answers right now. There are a lot of things that seem hazy right now. But I can try to put you at ease. I will explain all I know." She explains as she extends the offer of cooperation.

I'm grateful for her to offer up what she knows without a struggle. I decide to do what I can as well to help her if she needs it. " Thank you. I hope I can help you find answers as well. Please tell me what you know. Honestly it's hard to process all this and I have some issues not being a bit creeped out talking to a ghost of myself that's not myself. I figured it's easier to just play along and not think on that to much." I giggled nervously. This dream is way to weird. I think to myself. If the spirit heard my thoughts she did not say anything. It took her a moment before she did speak.

" I'm not sure how much time has passed but it must have been long ago. I lived in Egypt and was training to become a priestess. Right now those are the only clear memories I have. Outside of those solid memories I remember a great pain in my heart as if I had lost the most important part of myself. After that it was dark and lonely for a long time. Now I can see that I must have somehow locked away in that armband but I remember nothing as to why this may have happened. There must be a great connection to that band, I may not remember what it was but I can feel it." She explains to me.

" Do you at least remember your name? I keep referring to you as ghost me and it's kinda strange... " I say shyly.

"Yes actually. I do know my name. I am Nadeshiko." She says with a confident smile. My jaw drops as she says that. The shock as I realize some of what is going on.

"Wait. You are Nadeshiko?" I ask with amazment. ' could she really be the one I was named after?' I thought to myself.

" What do you mean when you say you were named after me?" She asked in response to my thought. I forgot that she could do that. I sigh, " Can you try not to read my thoughts like that? It's very unnerving." I say in irritation

"I am sorry. I do not even realize they are thoughts. I am not used to this either." She admits.

" I understand. This while thing is kinda surreal. It's definitely not my kind of normal. It must be just as difficult for you as it is for me. As for what I was referring to when I mentioned being named after you, that is kinda it own story. You see, my parents found that box before I was born." I started. Nadeshiko listened silently til I had finished telling her the story that I had grown up hearing.

" That must have been the moment that I had been awakened. You see up until what I assume to be years ago, I was just drifting in a dark dreamless sleep. The only thing I remember feeling was lonely and lost. Out of everything else I could have lost those two feelings remained. Then after what's seemed to be an eternity of nothing I felt a spark of life force. Ever since that moment I have been aware. It is all very confusing for me still because I can not remember why I was there in the first place." Nadeshiko shared what she remembered from that moment. It was all to strange to have just been coincidence. I thought to myself.

" There must be a reason for everything that has happened. Something must have been triggered for you to wake at that moment." I theorize.

" You are right. There is a reason. I know it nothing happens without a reason. What I do know is that it would seem that the only way I have any strength is if I have a body to sustain my life force. And it seems that that might be part of the mystery. I think that the reason your mother was able to awaken me is because she carried apart of your life force and the magick that seems to be written on this box must have recognized it. It is tied to you." Nadeshiko explained her theory. " I am not sure of the boundaries I carry in this form. I don't know if I can be seen or heard by anyone else."

" Well, I may have an idea, I mean you did say you are basically a trapped spirit. If that is the case you could try to possess me... That sounds so strange to say." I suggest with a shrug. This will be interesting.

" You do have a point." Nadeshiko chuckles at my nonchalant shrug. " How are you so relaxed with all this? I'm apparently an ancient ghost that you have just met and you are just willing to let me posses you? She asks me with concern.

" To be honest, I think I am ok with you possessing me as needed because of the fact that you hadn't just possessed me without asking. It spoke of your character before I even heard your voice the first time. It is obvious to me that you are just as confused as I am on this whole thing. I figured it would be easier to get our answers if we worked together, you know since you weren't a malevolent spirit." I finish explaining myself with another shrug and a smile."

" I'm sure if we were reversed I would have done the same thing." Nadeshiko said. " I feel you are correct when you say that answers will be easier if we work together."

" Right. So basically as of this moment we are only able to communicate three our minds. And you what live in my mind too?"

" That one is kinda hard to understand and explain. I will try my best. So I seem to have my own space in your mind but I live in the arm band. My spirit is attached to that item. So I can only seem to leave it, if it is touching you. Your life force sustains me so I become trapped if I am removed from your person. If that makes any sense." She tries to explain. It seems easy enough to understand. At least as far as anyone can understand magick and spirits.

" I think I understand. I will try to maintain contact as much as I can. There will be times that I will not be able to have it on though. I will still need my privacy too."

" Yes of course. I do not wish to impose. This will only work for us if there are boundaries." She chuckles. " Perhaps later we can practice sharing your vessel."

"That's sounds just as strange, if not stranger, than allowing you to possess me." I sigh in defeat. " I guess nothing can be done about strange. I seemed to have stepped knee deep into it." I say out loud with a laugh. " Well I guess I should start getting myself together this morning. I have a lot to get done In a week."

" Why what is going on?" Nadeshiko asked curiously.

" Oh that's right. You don't know much about that. You see I will be moving in a week to intern at a museum in Japan with a professor who specializes in ancient Egypt. Oh! I didn't think of him before. He helped me figure out the mystery of how to open the box. Perhaps he can help us find more answers."

" I'm glad we have help in this. It at least gives us somewhere to start. I will subside for now. If you need anything just reach out to me.

Nadeshiko faded as I began to ready myself for the day ahead. I had a lot to do in a week.

* * *

The next week flew by in a blur. Nadeshiko and I used every spare minute to practice our abilities together to find our limitations. She also started to teach me more of the old ways she was trained in. She may have spotty memories but she seemed to gradually remember more. I had also managed to get my belongings packed and ready to be sent to my new home. I did not realize how much I had until I had to pack it all away. My excitement was growing as the days slipped by. With all the strange that had happened for us both in such a short time, we felt as if nothing could surprise us or catch us off guard. We both were unprepared for what we were about to stumble into.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope to have at least one more chapter out this week. Maybe two.. Our beloved Yugi will arrive in about that many more chapters. so please stay patient and as always I am open to positive reviews.

Chao,

Shiko


	5. Chapter Five: Getting To Know You

Chapter Five

Saturday had arrived faster than I had expected it to.While I sat in my room waiting on the professor to arrive, I was deep in conversation with my other half. If that's what one could call a spirit attachment...

"Hopefully when we see Professor Hawkins today, we can see if he knows anything about you."

" Yes I hope he can help in some way. Did you remember to get the photos we had talked about? " She reminded me.

A couple of days ago I had remembered a part of my story where it said my parents had taken pictures. I had quickly sought out my grandma, to see if she knew where they were. She told me she was not sure but she would do what she could to find them before I left.

" My grandma said she would have them. I will get them before I leave. I'm not worried. Hopefully the professor will be able to read at least some of it.."

'Its 12 pm. I'm ready whenever the car arrives. Should be anytime now.' I think a bit nervously to myself. It had only just sunk in. The magnitude of what I was doing. It may only be a year on my own but a lot can happen in a year. 'and I will be alone.'

'Everything will be fine, Shiko. You are a strong smart young woman and besides, you won't be alone. I will be here for you.' Nadeshiko speaks before I allow myself to fall to deep into that pit of loneliness. ' you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Otherwise there would have been no way for you to have opened the box, let alone house a spirit like me.'

Her words helped me gather up my courage just in time to hear a car horn from out front. I then hear my grandma shout up to me moments later.

" The Professor is here. Hurry and bring down your luggage"

"Alright. I will be down in a moment." I shout back down to her as I stand to grab my luggage. ' Here we go' I think to myself as I take a deep breath. A man meets me at the stairs and grabs my other bags after I pass him and go down the stairs to stand by my grandma.

" Here are the photos that you had asked for. I hope they are able to help you."

" Thanks Grandma. I'm gonna miss you." I say as I hold back my tears. I didn't think about this part when I had accepted to go ahead of them.

" I will miss you too. I love you Shiko. Stay safe."

" Hurry along miss. We have to meet the professor at the airport in less than an hour." The man who grabbed my luggage says as he stands at the door of a sleek black limo.

" I'm coming" I shout out to the man. I turn back to my grandma and give her one more hug. " I love you too grandma. Tell the others that I will miss them too. I will try to call soon" I say as I step away and out the front door. The man at the door opens it then takes my bags as I step into the car. He must have put the bags in the trunk because I hear that close just before he closes the back door. Moments later I hear the front door open as he climbs into the driver's seat. He then addresses me as he checks his mirrors.

" We should arrive within half an hour. The professor should be waiting on board the plane by then."

" I'm surprised he is not here now. He said he was gonna be here to pick me up. I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sorry miss. That was the original plan. Unfortunately he had a last minute minor emergency that needed to be addressed."

"Oh. Okay. I understand. Let's not keep him waiting then." I say as I hear the engine start. ' I still want to ask him questions but it can wait a little while ' I thought to myself as I felt the car pull off.

It wasn't a long drive to the airport and surprisingly it did not take much longer after that even till I was boarding a small privet jet. I didn't know if a professor of Hawkins standards made a lot of money or not. I have never really cared for the monetary rewards myself when it came to learning about Egypt. Still a private jet seemed a bit much and with how extravagant this one was, in my eyes at least, I assumed that the museum that he is currently working with must have sent it.

I looked around the main area once I entered the long set of stairs. Almost directly in front of me along the wall was a row of seating with bench like white and brown leather seats with a table in between each set of two. There were only three sets of seats, to my left was a long circular sectional sofa that matched the other seats and a large monitor screen in the middle. I guess for TV and games too probably. There is a hallway that leads off to towards the front of the plane and I set of stairs that I assume lead to the cockpit. To the right of me there are two open doorways. One leads to what looks like bathroom complete with tub and shower. The other a bedroom. This was definitely nicer than anything I had envisioned.

I turn my attention back to the set of seats in front of me where I notice Professor Hawkins sitting across from a young girl of maybe 8 years old playing a card game. I recognized the game from the gift my older sister Yuki had given me. They were playing Duel Monsters. And they were really into it. I stood back to watch amazed. I had never seen a match played before. Let alone played myself. As I watched the match play out a felt a gentle nudging.

Then I was being pulled. I felt like I was Alice and this was the rabbit hole. I didn't know if I should panic. The feeling had come in so subtly. A gentle nudge at first.. Almost like riding a roller coaster. I heard her voice then, ' I think seeing this game. It must have triggered something in my memory. This is new to me. I don't know what is happening here.' I didn't respond at first. I couldn't. I was still falling and rational thought was beyond my abilities at the moment.

* * *

It seemed as if many minutes had passed since I had begun falling. Almost like I had to go deep. And after hearing Nadeshiko's voice I am almost certain I had somehow entered her mind. The first question was, does she know I'm here. 'where ever here is' I think as I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings.

I appeared to be in small ritual room. It was ornately decorated in gold. There crystals and precious stones all around. The room radiated an energy that no mortal could deny. In the middle of the room an aged woman sat on her legs in white robes. Her hands were resting in her lap and her eyes were closed. Her whole posture suggested that she was meditating. It was not long after, that a girl around 8 years of age, pushes open the doors to the shrine room and comes running in while pulling on her white robes.

The woman cracked her eye open at the girl and spoke, 'You are once again and always late, baby girl.'

"Yes. I know" the young girl spoke. " I have many responsibilities and much to learn. And I want to learn it all and more. But I hate getting up so early!" The little girl pouts.

I hover in the corner. I don't think Nadeshiko knows I am here. She can't seem to hear my thoughts or anything. I am assuming now that here is a memory she must be experiencing.

" Well you best get used to it, love. Like you said you have much to learn. You need to focus on your training. You are to become the high priestess. You don't need to worry about anything more than that" the woman said gently. " Besides what more could you want to learn? You spend all your spare time playing games and living fantasy. If you tried to do anything more you wouldn't be able to have even those spare moments of pretend." She reminds the little girl.

She seemed to really care for the little girls over all happiness. I know how hard family responsibilities can be. It's hard to take anything for yourself. The little girl smiles then as she replies, " I like playing games and fantasy." She nods then her smile turns serious as she finishes " but some games are not fun. The Shadow Games are bad and I know that they are one day gonna do really bad things. You taught me all about bad energy. I want to be ready to stop it. I need to know as much as I can. My fantasy and games do not matter as much as all of you do."

I was shocked at the seriousness and conviction of the words that were spoken from an 8 year old. She was willing to give up her happiness? What are Shadow Games? I find myself asking questions but have given up for a time in expecting answers. It was clear to me at this moment that I was in this, Whatever This was, as a silent observer. I can hold my questions for now.

* * *

It was sudden. Not like blinking, more like a melting or merging. The colors changing to form other images. I couldn't help but wonder if it was always like this in someone's dream or if I only notice the change because I'm in it. To confusing. I shake my head and focus on on my new view.

As I look around, I notice first, a crystal clear pond surrounded by greenery. A tall Willow tree grows off to the left hand side and extends 60 feet all around. There is even a fenced in area that contains a garden.

I notice the young girl from earlier by the garden fence carrying a basket full of herbs and other greens. She was humming softly to herself as she closed the gate behind her and began to walk toward the lake. The closer she got the more I noticed that the grass was long near the shoreline and the stones near the bed were well concealed too. I can already see what would happen. And sure enough, the young girl was obviously daydreaming and planning on sitting on the stones for a bit. Instead of paying more attention, however, she managed to slip on the concealed stones and land harshly.

* * *

It was sudden and jarring. I had no words for it. I stood at the entrance to the private plane again. What had happened!? 'Nadeshiko' I call out.

" Shiko? Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? You look a little pale."

No, no. I'm fine. I promise. I was just overwhelmed by the extravagant accommodations. I'm still not used to this kinda finery." I say with a blush. It wasn't a complete lie, anyway.

'Nice Cover' I think. The Professor waves me over. " Have a seat then at least. We will be taking off soon any how." He gestures to the place across from him that the young girl was in. She moved over it would seem, so I sat.

'We will have to speak later Nadeshiko.' I think to get her attention. She doesn't respond.

"Shiko, I'm sorry I was unable to pick you up myself as I had intended. Her parents asked me to bring her with last minute you see. This is my Granddaughter, Rebecca."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy the second chapter I was able to give you this week. This one was extra special for me cause my muse was really flowing today. I hope to have another one out soon. who knows you may be granted a bonus tomorrow if mu muse co operates as well as she had been. Till then, Chao

Blessed Be!

Shiko


	6. Chapter 6 Destination Domino Part 2

Chapter Six

"Shiko, this is my grand daughter Rebecca." He introduced as he gestures to a young girl who appears to be around 8 years old. "Rebecca, this is Shiko. She is the one I was telling you about. She is coming with us to be my new intern at the museum. " He explains to the young girl.

"Hello, Rebecca. It's really nice to meet you." I say as I continue to approach the seats. The Professor gestures to the seat next to Rebecca, " Please, have a seat. We will be taking off shortly." He says as I move to sit.

" You must be really smart if my grandpa chose you to be his intern. Especially at this time." Rebecca says with a smile. I take the compliment without much thought but reply with an embarrassed blush.

"I don't know about that. There is still so much I dont know. There is still much I am learning.. I'm am really just grateful for the opportunity." I say to both of them.

" Now Shiko, don't be so modest. You know more than you give yourself credit for. You are a lot smarter than you let yourself believe and others have seen it. That is after all what had your grandmother seek me out. Like your knowledge on the ancient Egyptian beliefs in regards to the soul. Not many people know that. Especially at such a young age. I am happy to have your help and more than happy to be able to help you.."

I was smiling after the Professor finished his little speech but it also left me with a blush of embarrassment due to the compliments he had given me but I managed out a quiet "Thank you".

Silence stretched for a few minutes as the plane begins to roll down the runway. Before long we feel the plane level off and I hear Nadeshikos thought.

' Hopefully now we can begin to get some answers to our ever growing pile of questions. ' she sighs. I can feel her frustration as if it were my own. ' I sure hope so. I'm growing more curious about all this as each day passes but I don't even know where to begin and I don't know if I should even mention you.' I replied with a sigh.

'Follow your intuition. I can guide you in the old ways if you like. It may help us on our journey. As I have told you, I remember much of my life and as such I feel that if we are to share a body to find our answers, you should be taught the same things I had once learned. In the meantime, I think we should wait to say anything about me for now and just see what he might uncover from those photos that you received from your grandma.' Agreeing to Nadeshiko's offer for training I thank her as I reach into my pocket to grab the photos.

"Umm, Excuses me, Professor." I say softly breaking the silence that had ensued from takeoff. He looked away from the window he had been staring out of as he heard my voice. " I'm sorry my dear, did you say something?"

I chuckled at his distraction, " Not really, well not yet anyway. I had wanted to ask for your help with something actually. I'm not sure exactly what you know about the box I showed you or where exactly it came from but I was able to get the photos that my parents had taken of the tomb. I would like your help going over the photos to learn anything we can.."

" Well we do have a long flight ahead of us and this will definitely help pass the time." He smiles and then laughs," besides I can't lie. This box of yours had gotten me curious as well."

" Thank you! I really appreciate your help." Rebecca sat quietly next to me but I wasn't fooled. I could see the curiosity in her eyes as well. My minor suspicion of her intelligence was confirmed a moment later when she excitedly began asking questions.

" What box? Can I see it? Can I help?" The Professor laughed at her excitement as I stared at her in bemusement. " Calm down Rebecca. I haven't even seen the photos yet. Let me look over the photos first. Then we all can go over them. I'm sure we will be needing your expertise very soon." He placated before looking back at my slightly confused face. "Rebecca is an expert at using computers. She is a genius. Expecially when it comes to deciphering unfamiliar texts." He briefly explained. I try to hide my yawn as I nodded my understanding.

" There is a bedroom for you at the back of the plane, if you would like to lie down for a bit. We do have a long flight ahead of us and I am sure all the excitement so far as taken its toll. Get some rest and I will see what I can learn from the photos in the meantime." He gestures behind him to the open door with a soft smile. I sigh in relief at the idea of a nap as begin to get up from my seat.

" That actually sounds like a great idea right now." I say with a smile. "Thanks again for all your help." I look to Rebecca as I extend my hand, " it's was nice to meet you, Rebecca and I look forward to working together as well as becoming friends!" She takes my hand politely as we shake to our new professional relationship. It is very easy to forget that she is only 8.

"I look forward to it as well." She replied as I released her hand and began to head to the room.

" You should probably do the same Rebecca." I hear the Professor address Rebecca with a fatherly tone as I enter the room.

"Awe grandpa, do I have too? I'm not tired." I heard her whine as I closed my door smirking to myself. There's the 8 year old.

' I hope he is able to learn something. Maybe a lead as to where we should begin to find out what happened to you.' I think to my new other half.

'Everything will come to us as it is meant to. I am sure that even if he is unable to find us all the answers, he will be able to find someone who can help. We will findtour path. This is your first quick lesson. You must learn to stay positive and to have faith that the Gods will provide all that we need on our quest. It is easier said than done sometimes but I will be here as well to guide you. Now do not worry any more on this for now. Get some rest."

'Hopefully once we have a chance to look at the pictures, they will help jog some of your memory.'

' I am sure more will come as it is meant to. Now rest.' Nadeshiko insists as I nod in defeat. I crawl into the bed. ' I seem to tire more easily than I used to' I think with a yawn as I lie my head in the pillow and close my eyes.

' That is because your body is not used to having to supply the energy to two separate souls. It may take some time to adjust and some practice too. You will grow stronger. Until then it is imperative for you to rest when you can.'

It was not long before I drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later with a groan. 'How long was I asleep?' I looked around for a clock but could not find one. I began to climb out of the bed and freshen myself up before I walked to the door and peeked out. ' I see the professor is still out there. Maybe I should go and check in with him. Maybe he was able to figure something out.' I felt Nadeshiko stir at my thought.

' I will be here listening if that is ok?' Nadeshiko spoke as I opened the door the rest of the way and walked over to the seat I had previously occupied. I yawned as I sat down and noticed that there was now a table between our seats with the photos spread out across it. When I looked over at him I also noticed that he was writing something in a notebook. He looked up at me a moment later. " Oh hi there Shiko. Did you rest well." He said behind a yawn. I guess he must have been up for a while now with these photos.

"How long was I asleep?" I really don't even know how long this flight is either but decide to ask that question later.

"It's been maybe 5 or 6 hours. I'm not positive I haven't really looked at a clock recently." He smiles as he looks down at the table. " I have been a bit distracted."

" I see what you mean" I say as take a better look around the table. He had his laptop out and a stack of notebooks and paper work next to him as well. " We're you able to translate anything? Is the photo quality ok? I have not seen them for myself."

" It has been some time since I have had a project of this magnitude to work on. I have had to be very careful with my translation since one mistake can change the whole meaning. So far though, I have managed to get a few bits and pieces. These carvings tell some of the story of this person's life and possibly their death as well. You can tell easily though just by looking at these photos, that this person was loved and cherished by many.. You can almost feel it resonating from these photos. " He says with a sense of awe in his voice as he gestures to all the photos. I look at the photos before me for the first time and they take my breath away. He was right. Not only was the room practically made of gold but there were many precious stones placed artfully throughout the space and it shined with an aura of pure pink. It is hard to describe the room with the proper words to do it justice but the feeling resonated within as pure unconditional love. It also held many other emotions as well and I could not explain how or why I was able to feel something at all from a photo. I tore my gaze away from the images before me and settled it back at the professor. " So have you been able to decipher any of the story so far?" I ask with hope in my voice.

'I don't know how to explain it but I am able to feel so much from these photos and it is much more than just the love the professor spoke of. It goes deeper. I also feel sadness when I look at this room. And not just a sadness like someone passed away normally but almost like tragic. Like I said it's deeper. This is your tomb Nadeshiko, you obviously must have died young because you don't look much older than myself maybe a few more years. Someone dieing young is always a tragedy but like I said it's deeper than that. There is so much more that this room won't say.'

' You are very intuitive to gain all that from these photos. All you have said would explain some but it still leaves much unanswered and even raises more.' I feel her drift off, lost in thought. The professor starts to speak as I continue to stare at the photos in thought.

" I found a bit here about her early life and the mention of a boy. There is also the word betrothed written further into her life but I have not been able to determine who she was to marry or who the boy was from her childhood.." he explains his findings as he stifles another yawn. "Perhaps you should take a nap yourself before we get to Domino. You have been working hard to figure out this puzzle. You need some rest. "

" Perhaps you are right." He says as he start to pack up his work quietly as I stared out the window.

'i hope you get some of your memories back. I don't even know where to start with this search or what we really are looking for. '

' Well that's the things. I still have alot of my memories from my childhood but there are certain blockages that start to develope and then I remember nothing else. And the blockages are strange. Like my inability to read and translate the words in my own tomb. If I know so many languages right now how can I not know the most important one to me. It makes me think that it may be linked to some spell..'

' How can you know it's a spell?'

'I do not know 100 percent but I have had many years of practice in listening to my intuition and instinct. Much like how you read those pictures. It is an understanding of yourself as well as trust in yourself that will help guide us on this journey. And because of this I can feel that these gaps are not natural. It will require more answers still.'

' It seems that every answer causes another set of questions. What happened to you? ' I sigh as I hear a door open and close from behind my seat followed by a voice. 'Now it's your turn to go take a nap, Grandpa. You look so sleepy.' Rebecca had awoke from her nap as well and headed over to stand next to the professor.

'I know. I was just about to go lay down. I have to finish putting this away first.' he told the girl tiredly.

"Oh Grandpa. Just get some rest. I will take care of this for you. ' she shooed him off to bed quickly.

" We will talk more later professor you definitely need the rest. " I say with a smile as he reaches the end of a hallway and enter the room across from the one Rebecca had just exited.

"Good night you two." He says to us as he closes the door behind him. Rebecca finished packing up all of her grandfather's belongings quickly before plopping into the seat across from me with a sigh.

" I really hat these long trips sometimes. We still have at least another six hours before we reach Domino." Her tone was bored at the thought of six more hours. I watched her for a moment when I saw her face switch suddenly to one of excitement as she pulled out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them.

" I know of a way to pass the time if you are interested. We can Play duel monsters." My face goes blank for a moment.

" Haven't you ever heard of Duel monsters?" She asked in astonishment at my blank look. ' now why does that sound familiar.' I think for a moment to myself before I respond with sudden clarity.

" Oh! Ya I have heard of them or it. Whatever. I have heard of the game. My sister actually just got me a deck of my own. I have never played though." I admit.

" That's ok. I can teach you! I'm a champion duelist after all. Not to mention a genius." I laugh at her enthusiasm.

" Why not. Sounds fun. Maybe I will even get good enough to beat you!" I taunt..

"Don't count on it!" She taunts back. " I will tell you what though. I will be more than happy to share my cards with you should you decide to modify your deck in between our matches. In this game it's all about strategy." She explains.

" Sounds great. Thanks!" I say to her offer.

" Don't mention it. Now as us duelists say, Let's Duel." I take out my deck and she begins my instruction.

* * *

Authors Note: I was hoping to have this out much much sooner but with the holidays i found i did not have much time for writing. I was making jewelry for my christmas gifts this year. i hope your holidays went well and i hope also to have another chapter typed up before the new year. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and in the next one we will finally catch up to Tea.

Blessed Be!


	7. Chapter 7 Destination Domino 3

Chapter 7

The hours pass quickly for us as I learn the ins and outs of the game. I realize that I have a very good mind for strategy and I love the challenge of the game. Currently we are match for match and we have begun to lose track of our scores. Rebecca has been an awesome teacher her intellect and mind for this game at her age is an amazing rarity.

We had barely begun our next match when we both are startled by a voice from behind us, both having been caught up in the current match.

" What are you two up to?"

"Oh!" Rebecca Jumped at the sudden sound of her grandfathers voice from behind me at the same time that i felt myself startle at the sound as well. She looked up suddenly and instantly relaxed with a sigh, "It's just you. Don't do that! You scared me Grandpa!"

It only took me a moment to recover from my shock when i heard her respond to the Professors question.

" We were just playing Duel Monsters. Shiko said she had never really played before so i offered to teach her. Although now i feel as if maybe she has more experience than she let on." She shot a playful glare at me and i shrugged with a laugh.

"i promise i have never played this game before. I only just got my deck this past week from my older sister as a birthday present. I just happen to like games. Especially challenging ones." i say in my defense.

"you say that, but even your cards are crazy good and your strategy is amazing. If i didn't know any better i would think you were a champion in disguise." Rebecca praised and i couldn't help the embarrassment that i could feel bloom on my cheeks. I don't think i will ever get used to so many compliments.

" Is that so?" the professor interrupted our banter and i could hear the curiosity in his voice. "So then her instruction is going well?" he chuckles as he examines the current field of cards.

"I would say better than well. She just beat me again. That's like a record! I don't even remember how many rounds we have played but i know she has won more than i have and is currently on a winning streak! He ability for strategics speaks volumes for her intelligence. I defiantly think you made an excellent choice for an intern." Rebecca tells her grandpa and i see the him grow even more curious and he almost seems excited.

' I'm probably only winning on beginners luck.' I think to myself as i listen to her almost review of my progress.

'i don't think you are winning just on luck, Shiko.' I hear Nadeshiko's voice for the first time in hours.

'What are you talking about?' I ask. ' and where have you been this whole time anyway? You have been silent for most of the flight. I almost forgot that you were even there. I didn't even sense you.'

'I'm sorry if i worried you. I have been here watching you play. I masked my presence so that you could concentrate. You seemed to be having such a good time, i felt as if you could use the break from weird for a change. That and as i was watching you it seemed to have triggered something of a memory. Not a vivid image or flash, more of muscle memory or instinct. I don't really know how to explain. Its almost as if i have played something similar but i really don't remember any details.'

'that's good though right? I mean it is at least something.' hope blooms in my chest at the prospect of progress.

'i suppose you are right. Something is always better than nothing. I just wish i knew more about what it actually meant.'

"Shiko, Earth to Shiko!" I hear Rebecca before i notice the hand waving in my face. I had not realized i had spaced out as i was speaking to my companion.

"I'm sorry. I did not hear you just now. I guess i got lost in thought." i say as i try to hide my embarrassment at being caught spacing out.

"that is quite all right," the Professor laughs at the blush on my face. "i was just saying that if you were up to it, i would like to challenge you myself to a Duel. I would like to asses your abilities for myself. It has been a while since i have had a new opponent. The only other person i have played in years besides Rebecca was an old colleague of mine, Solomon. You remember me mentioning him, don't you Rebecca. I actually lost my most valuable card to him, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was a very limited card and was my most prized possession. That's a story for another time however." He explains. " so what do you say then, Shiko? Up for a duel with this old man?" he asks.

" I would love to accept your challenge. I don't think i am that good though. I really do think its just beginners luck."

"Stop being so modest. You are a very smart young woman. You should be proud of that." He glances at his watch then looks back at me. " we should be arriving in Domino within the hour. That should be more than enough time for a duel. Are you ready then?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then Lets Duel." He says as we begin our match as we count down the time till we reach our destination.

* * *

We started to land just moments after our duel had concluded with me as the victor. I'm still not sure how i had managed to beat anyone when i had just learned the game and it was really touch and go there with the professor. I just seemed to have really good luck. I managed to draw exactly what i needed when i needed it. The more i continued to think on the luck i had the more i recalled what Nadeshiko had spoken of earlier. Perhaps my ability has something more to do with her. Come to think of it, i am almost certain that anything unusual that happens is gonna somehow be related to her. The answers that we both need however, isn't so much the what of it but the why. Why is she missing what seems to be her most crucial memories and how exactly am i tied to her? I find this list of questions flowing through my mind as we all wait silently for the plane to reach the ground.

The professor spoke moments after we felt the plane begin to slow down, " i think we should gather our things. Don't worry about the rest of your luggage our driver will grab the rest. I really enjoyed our match. I am truelly impressed by your skill and deck as well. It is rare to see such skill in a beginner and i think that if you chose to do so you could become a champion. Either way, keep practicing. I know there are many very skilled duelist that live in Domino so it is a good thing that you know the game. It will help you adapt quicker to your new surroundings. We can continue speaking in the car." He finished as we all cleaned up our things and returned to our rooms to gather our carry on luggage. It only took us moments and we were back out in the main room waiting by the exit door.

It didn't take long before we saw the attendant come to open the door as we exited down the steps. A black Suv was waiting for us not too far away. Our driver walked over to us from the car and took our bags after he opened the door for us to climb inside. After the door closed behind us i turned to the professor, "so, i haven't even asked where exactly i will be staying. I honestly hadn't even thought of it till now. So much has happened so fast."

"That's right, I had almost forgotten to tell you myself. So since you need to be an area resident to go to Domino High School, your parents decided to rent you your own apartment. Rebecca and i will be staying in a hotel for a bit. I agreed to help you get situated there. Then once you have settled and started school, you will then pick up your intern job with me at the museum here. Only a couple days a week." He explained the situation to me as we felt the car begin to move. It wasn't long before i was on my way to my home and it began to sink in that i was on my own for the first time and finally had as chance to be myself and start over. I hear Nadeshiko speak moments later. Its the first time she had spoken since we began our duel with the professor.

"you should ask about the photos while you have him in the car.. Who knows how much time you will have or when exactly you will see him next.'

' You are right. I keep getting distracted by all the craziness going on. ' I turn to the professor , " So did you find out anything else out from the photos?" It was hard to hide the hope in my voice and I heard him laugh at my enthusiasm.

" I haven't been able to really analyze the photos properly but we will be able to find our answers. This mystery came at a good time considering you are going to be joining me at the museum and they have everything we will need to figure out these secrets. I will begin as soon as I get to the museum and I will contact you. Which brings me to our next bit of business." The driver interrupts him before he can continue.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know that we will be arriving in only a few short minutes at Ms. Shiko's apartment. I have been informed that the movers have finished setting up the apartment and are getting ready to leave now."

"Thank you." The professor says kindly then returns his attention back to me. "The only things that we had the movers leave untouched was your room and boxes marked as yours. They didn't want invade your privacy and we also did not set up any kind of electronics like your television." Rebecca and I would be more than happy to stay and help you set all that up if you would like. That is up to you otherwise we can just show you to your apartment and then leave you to settle in. Everything around your place is within walking distance. There are also the many trains and buses that run around here if you choose. We have left you a map of the city and a phone book on your dining room table if you decide to go exploring. I have also taken the liberty of setting you up with a phone line. It is mainly for work but it is yours to do with as you please. My number is already saved as well as Rebecca." He finished explaining everything to me then handed me a new phone. I was about to reject such a generous offer and tell him that he did not need to go through so much trouble for me but he cut me off before i could even form the first words.

"I don't want to hear any protest. Besides this is standard procedure for all my interns." he finished just as we felt the car come to a stop. As I climb out of the car behind the professor and look up at the building before me I see a place that looked more like a small cozy cottage than an apartment. I looked around at the buildings that were around me and noticed that we were in what looked like a subdivision made up of small cottage houses. Each house had a tall fence that enclosed a back yard. I was glad at the display of privacy that surrounded me and felt calm and excited at the chance to actually be on my own. This is the first time my family had allowed me to travel on my own. Each of my sisters had had the chance to go someplace and do their own thing and I became the one that was needed at home. So I stayed and accepted my role. I hardly ever complained sand did what I felt I had to do. I don't know if they even realize how much this means to me. This chance more than makes up for it. I started to tear up as I thought of these things. I stared out at my new home and allowed the feelings of gratitude to wash over me.

It was moments later that Professor Hawkins and Rebecca had started to walk to the front door of the home. I followed behind as I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. I waited as the professor unlocks the front door and opens it. He then turns to me and hands me the key to my new safe haven.

"This key is for both the front and back doors and it is the only copy right now. Follow me and I will give you a tour while our driver unloads your luggage."

We walk inside and I take a look around. "This place is amazing!" I find it difficult to control my excitement and start to explore and roam before the professor had a chance to show me around. He smiles at my curiosity. "Well as you can see to your right is your living room. Straight back from there is your kitchen and dining room followed by the door to the back yard which has a deck and garden with some furniture as well." I follow him into the kitchen as he speaks and begin to explore all the cabinets and appliances.

"You can see that you also have a four seat dining room table and your kitchen is also stocked with dishes. You will have to go shopping for groceries though." He finished speaking and then began to walk toward the exit. We passed a small room on the way that looked like the laundry room. He turned right and began to walk down a hallway that made an L shape. He showed me each room as we passed them. The first and second doors were small bedrooms and the second door was just after the hall turned. Both of the bedroom doors were on the same side and a large bathroom was across from the second door. It was a small place overall but had multiple rooms which I was grateful for.

"Well that's the tour. Its not a very big space but for one person it allows you some extra space for guests." the professor lead us back out into the living room and stopped near the door. "So did you want us to stay and help you with anything?" he asked as Rebecca let out a large yawn. I shake my head no before replying with a sympathetic smile.

"I can handle the rest on my own. You should get her to the hotel to rest. She looks dead on her feet and I was thinking of napping myself. Thank you for the kind offer though.Its only 8 am right now. I have plenty of time. You guys go." I walked them to the door as I let out a yawn. "Thank you both for everything."

"You are very welcome. If you need anything feel free to call me. Your classes start in a couple of days. Enjoy your weekend. Domino High school is only a few blocks away. When you go in check in with the front office for your schedule." he shakes my hand and turns to leave. Rebecca was behind him, she was so quiet the whole time you could tell she was exhausted. She looked up at me with a sleepy smile.

"I had fun teaching you to duel today. I'm glad to have met you. You are much nicer to me than a lot of other kids. I always get made fun of because of how smart I am for my age. " She confides in me and I smile sadly at her confession. "I know how you must feel. I had to get used to being a target for my differences too. I will never treat you like that. Feel free to come over whenever you want. I'm glad to have made a new friend." I say as I give her a hug. She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes as she turned to catch up with the professor.

"Come along Rebecca. Lets go get some rest and leave Shiko to do the same." he says with a smile. They both wave goodbye before turning and walking to the car. I watched as they got in and closed the door after they drove off. I let out a sigh as i listen to the silence. "its so quiet in here." I say out loud to break the silence.

'At least we can talk without others thinking you are crazy.' I hear Nadeshiko speak as i see her materialize next to me. Well that's kinda new...

" So umm, Nadeshiko? Are you really floating next to me or is it all in my head?"

' I think that I am actually visible to you now. Your sight is growing the longer we are together. I do not think anyone else will be able to see me. Not unless they have the same gifts as you. I still must be careful however, this form takes up much energy for us right now. I will still reside inside as I have been when others are around. I don't want to expend unnecessary energy. We will need to work on your training soon.' She explains to me about her new spirit form and I cannot help but to agree with her about saving our energy.

"Well it is still a relief to be able to speak with you in a more normal fashion. Now I guess I am gonna try to get some rest." I say as I lay on my bed and adjust the pillows to try and get comfortable. As I feel myself start to drift off I am startled awake by a loud growl from my stomach. I try to ignore it but it was not long after that I heard another loud growl. I sat up with a sigh. 'I suppose I should make a shopping list and go to the store. I'm not that tired anyway. ' I think as I walk into the kitchen to start my list. I decide to just buy enough for a couple of days. I look at the map that was left for me on the dining room table. I am relieved to see that the store was only a few blocks away. I also notice that there is a restaurant nearby as well.

'So I guess i will go grab a burger for lunch and then just get the basics today.' I think to myself as i start to make my plan. I couldn't help but to be excited and nervous at the same time. I had just gotten here and am about to go out into a completely strange city, alone.

'Do not worry Shiko. I will be with you as well. I do not think it is safe to be apart at such a crucial time. Besides i think we both can use an adventure.' I hear Nadeshiko say with a laugh at the end. I don't know how I feel about more adventure. At least to me it feels as if that is all I have had since my birthday. I take a deep breath to help rebuild my courage.

"Ok. Lets do this!" I say with conviction as I look myself over in my bedroom mirror. I only get one chance to make a first impression after all. I had on my new top from my sister. It was a strapless top that was long and flowed lightly around the bottom. It flowed like a dress and had two different lengths that settled about the knees.It was dark grey with black and red flowers and lines. I loved this shirt. It made me feel cute and sexy at the same time especially when paired with my favorite pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans. I finished off the look with a cute pair of black dress flats.

'What do you think?' I had decided to leave my hair down and the curls fell down my front and rested on my chest.

'I think it makes you look very confident and mysterious. You should put on your black Ankh choker to go with the look.'

I take Nadeshiko's suggestion and put on the choker. I then grab my purse and map and head out the door. I make sure to lock the door and then turn to head in the direction that the map shows the restaurant. I walk in silence as I observe my new surroundings. The walk was only a short 30 minutes before I arrived at the place. I read the sign that was above the entrance as if it would have been hard to miss. This place stood out. I walk towards the doors which to my surprise opened automatically. I stepped inside as the doors closed behind me. It was only moments later that I was approached by a woman with a greeting.

"Hi! Welcome to Burger World! I'm Tea! Allow me to show you to your Seat!"

I froze when she said her name. Could it be? Was That even possible? I hadn't really though it would be this easy to find my friend. I had to find out for sure.

"Hello? Is everything Ok? Do i have something on my face?" I hear her say. I shake my head to clear it as i speak, No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare like that but you said your name was Tea. Would your last name be Gardner?" I ask and wait for her to reply.

"Why Yes, actually."

* * *

Authors Note: I appologise for this chapter taking so long. I had wanted to get it out before Christmas and the New Year but work was more chaotic. This chapter starts us off with our favorite characters finally joining Shiko's world of weird. I hope that you all enjoy it and I would love to hear any feed back from my followers. Thank you all again for your patience! Hope the New Year is a good one for all!

Blessed Be!


	8. Chapter 8The arrival and Old Friends

Chapter 8

"Yes, Actually. Why? Do I know you?" Tea asked me, the confusion written on her face.

"Oh it is you! I thought it was, but i wasn't sure. It has been a long time. My name is Shiko. Shiko Nahari. Do you remember me?" I feel slightly foolish for expecting her to recognize me. After all I didn't exactly recognize her either.

"Oh my goodness! Shiko? It really has been a long time. I honestly didn't expect to see you again."

"Ya same here. Its kinda a long story I guess." I shrug and smile. "It really is nice to see a friendly face around here. Everyone is a stranger to me around here." I sigh.

"Here, follow me to your seat. I will go take my lunch break early today so we can catch up a bit. I will grab our lunch. On me K?" She sits me at booth in the far right corner of the restaurant. I guess for a bit of privacy cause all the other patrons are being sat across the room. She hurried off as i sat and waited for my oldest friend.

'So you know her?' I hear Nadeshiko ask as I glance around my new surroundings.

'Ya, she was my first friend when I was in elementary school. We met when I was around 5, I think. I used to get bullied a lot for some reason and she was the only one who actually stepped in to help me when I was about to give up. I was devastated when my family had to move away to america. We kept in touch for a while but it was a bit hard when your a kid and you get distracted so easily.' I explain to Nadeshiko.

'I know how you must have felt. My life was similar in many ways. I did not have many friends because of who I was. It was lonely. My first friend was my handmaiden. We were friends when I was young. Unfortunately, after I had reached a certain age it was no longer considered appropriate to be so close to someone from a lower class. I did not understand what the difference was or why but I had no choice but to obey my families wishes and traditions.'

I can see how me and Nadeshiko are connected now. It's as if our lives are parallel. I was chosen to help her because of my own experiences. The ability to empathize with her has made this whole spirit in my head thing easier to digest. I cant imagine how I would even start to try and explain that part of this story to Tea. She just may think I'm nuts after all.

'I don't think you need to worry about mentioning me right now. I will try to stay out of the way while you visit with your friend. I will try to keep my presence in check.' I bring out my phone and start to mess around with it a bit as i wait for Tea to return. I feel Nadeshiko's presence fade to a dull thrum. I look up to see Tea returning with two trays loaded with our lunch.

"I hope you like what I grabbed for you. If my memory is correct and you haven't changed that much then you still like your cheeseburgers plain. Am I right?" I see the smirk on her face as I blush at my obvious transparency. She sets my tray in front of me and we both start to eat. Most of our conversation is kept light as we reminisce. I explain to her most of why I came back. I told her about my family and my birthday surprise.

"I'm telling you this past week has been crazy! Ever since my birthday things just haven't slowed down. I have never had so many changes in my life in such a short time. You really have no idea how much it means to me to have run into you. I have never really adjusted to the whole being social thing and to be honest starting a new school in a newish place, it's kinda intimidating. I would be lying if i told you that I wasn't a bit terrified." I heard Tea laugh at my confession and I smiled.

" I wouldn't expect you to be anything but terrified! I know I would be. You do seem to be handling things well so far, if you ask my opinion." She glances down at her watch. " I'm sorry to have to cut this short. I would really love to stay and catch up but I can't. I have to get back to work but here," She reached into her apron and pulled out a pen and paper and scribbles something down quickly. We both turn when we hear the door chime. " This is my phone number. Text me and we can maybe hangout later. I am off in a few hours. Lets try for then ok?" She smiles at me as she fixes her apron.

"You bet!" I reply as she hurries to the door to greet the two new customers that just walked in. I pick at my remaining fries as i watch her converse with the two boys that had just entered as she showed them to a seat on the other side of the room. From the way she is conversing with them it would seem as if she knows them.

'Must be school friends ' I think as i look them over. I jump slightly as the blond suddenly stands and begins talking loudly. I could not make out what was being said however, his speech was to quick for me but i could see that he was feeling strongly about whatever he was talking about. I couldn't really see the other boy past Tea but he somehow seemed more reserved as i watched him move his arm in a casual manner almost like a shrug or sigh. Tea stepped over at that moment to face the other boy more directly, i assumed, and it was just enough for me to make out his features.

I begin to take in his features, first his hair, spiked with red and gold color, unique. I decide that i kinda like the courage it takes to have a style like that. I continue my examination as I lower my eyes to his face. It does not take long till my eyes are level with his and i feel my breath hitch as i bring my attention level with his gaze and I feel trapped and unable to pull away. My thoughts become jumbled and confused as I feel my heart pulse deeply. Almost like it skipped a beat or perhaps more like it beat truly for the first time. I was lost in the intensity of the emotions of the moment.

'Did you feel that?' the sudden sound of Nadeshiko's voice in my head cause me to flinch. The momentary distraction was just what I had needed to break the strange hold those eyes had suddenly held over me.

'I did feel that. I was unaware that you had felt it as well.' I replied to her question with a sigh. I had already begun to miss that feeling. 'I don't even know how to begin to describe the feeling to you though.'

'I know what you mean. I can only think of one word that even comes close to describing what I had felt. 'home' . ' I sigh and nod in agreement to her statement as I stand and begin to clean up whats left from my lunch. I still had to go shopping for groceries and now it seemed as if i may have a guest sooner than I had anticipated.

I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and the feeling I had as I shopped and I was shaken by it. I was unaware as I left to finish out my errands, that Nadeshiko and I were not the only ones that had been affected.

Earlier (pov shift)

Tea walked to the front door to greet the two new customers only to notice that it was Yugi and Joey.

"Hey Tea, Me and Yuge just happened to be nearby when we started to get hungry."

"Hey Joey. I was just surprised to see you guys." she looked at Yugi and smiled. " Hi, Yugi." Yugi was lost deep in though or conversation as they had entered the restaurant. He hadn't even noticed Tea standing right in front of him. "Hey, Earth to Yugi!" Tea waved her hand to get his attention.with little success.

"Whats with Yugi?" Tea whispers as she leans closer to Joey. " Its not like him to be this spacey or rude even."

"Well You see, I'm not sure exactly. I haven't gotten much out of him since earlier today you know. That is actually why i had brought him here. I was hoping that you could help me with him actually. He almost didn't come to lunch today. I practically had to drag him here and you know how much he loves this place." Joey explains to Tea as she leads the two boys to a booth by the the window.

Yugi follows behind Tea and Joey slowly as they are led to the table. His thoughts were racing from everything that had happened over the last couple of days and he was afraid of what it could mean for his future as well as all of his friends. He was worried. How could he not be. That and he had just found out about his other self. If that is who Yami is. Its not that he doesn't trust his other self. Far from it really. There is hardly anyone else that he could trust more actually. His thoughts continued to swirl with his inner turmoil as he sat in the booth by the window and stared out at the street with his arms resting on the table.

'What is on your mind Yugi?' He hears a voice in his head ask. Having open communication with the spirit that had been hidden from him for so long was still new to him and the sudden sound of t he voice that was not his own caused him to flinch slightly in surprise. He calmed quickly at the sound of concern in the voice.

'I guess I don't really know.' Yugi sighs before continuing with his private conversation, 'ever since we found out about you being with me and the Millennium Items, I have felt uneasy, lost and maybe even lonely. Its almost like there is a big piece in all this that we all are missing. Something secret. Like I said. I'm not entirely sure what I am feeling and most of my thoughts don't seem to make sense. Its difficult to put words to this internal feeling or perhaps i should call it Instinct.' Yugi thinks in reply to the voice.

'I too, know of this feeling that you speak of. I have told you many times since meeting you that you should trust your instincts. I trust mine and they tell me that you may be right.' Just as Yami voiced his opinion they both felt a sudden pulse from somewhere within the room that was mirrored within the Puzzle. The pulse continued, it intensity invoking a sudden rush of calmness to wash over them leaving both lost in confusion.

'What on earth was that?' Yugi asked Yami as his attention snapped suddenly from the view outside to within the building. He looked around the room in confusion as he heard Yami say, 'It came from somewhere nearby. I think from across the room. The energy of the Puzzle seems to be pulling to the far corner of this room.' As he looked around the room he felt his gaze settle in the corner at a booth well out o the way of other patrons. Tea had moved to look at Yugi in slight shock as his attention seemed to be grabbed by something. Her movement had been enough to allow him to see the area of the room that he and Yami had felt the pulse. As his gaze moved to the corner to find the culprit he startled as his eyes seemed to catch those of a strange girl he had never seen before. He felt his breath hitch as he found himself glued to her bright hazel eyes. The eyes shown back at him with that same curiosity. Yugi was so enraptured that he did not notice the sudden silence coming from Yami. Apparently he too had become entranced by those eyes when he had looked for himself to see what had caused such a reaction in his partner.

They were both suddenly freed from the spell as she looked away suddenly. 'Was that a blush I saw?' Yugi thought to himself, 'she must be shy or something. She was kinda cute though.' He blushed at his own thought. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Yugi! Earth to Yugi!" The sound of Tea's voice snapped him to attention for the first time since he had arrived. He smiled with a blush, embarrassed at being caught. "Oh, hi Tea."

"Don't 'Oh hi Tea me! Is that all I get from you after being ignored completely for that past ten minutes?" He hurt was starting to show. She sighed. There was no use getting angry over it. Something must be up. It wasn't like him to be rude. To anybody. To be honest it worried her. She looked at Yugi, "Are you alright? Its not like you to be so spaced out. Well that's not true. But not usually for so long. I'm just worried for you."

"I'm sorry Tea. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I didn't mean to worry you guys. Now what were you saying?" Yugi laughed to try to ease their worries.

"If you say so Yugi. I was asking what you would like to order.. Are you sure you are Okay??"

"I'm with Tea on this one Yuge. Wit da way you were starin out across the room. It was creepy." Joey spoke up. His best pal was keepin something from him and it was a relief to know that he wasn't the only one to be on guard. A lot of strange things have happened and most of them involve him.

"Oh, That? I'm fine Joey, Tea. I promise. I was just surprised. I saw a girl I didn't recognize. I know I don't know everyone or anything but I am pretty familiar with most of the others in our class. I guess she kinda stood out." He was rambling. He could tell.. He just didn't want them to get the wrong idea.. He wasn't staring at her because she was a pretty stranger. He just didn't know how to explain that feeling he had gotten or why he had felt glued. Best of all? He wasn't the only one affected by the feeling and that just complicated things more. "What i am trying to say is that I happened to see something move in the far corner and looked to see a complete stranger." he sighed. He looked back to the corner he was referring too.

Tea turned to see the where he was looking when it clicked.

"OH! I know who you saw. That was Shiko.She IS new here. She just got in today actually. I know her from awhile back."

"Shiko? Why have we never heard of her?" Joey was quick to question. Tea Shrugged. You wouldn't have because she move away back when i was just in grade school. When i was 7ish I think..." Tea explained to the confused boys. " This was way before you and I became friends Yugi. She just stopped in for lunch so we caught up on old times. She was going shopping and we made plans to possibly hang out later. I bet she would love to meet you guys. You both should come. I will ask her when I talk to her later and let you know a time and everything if she is ok with it. "

"That would be great." Yugi responded quickly. He blushed at his eagerness. Tea and Joey shared a look of confusion at his sudden change in demeanor. He blushed again at their scrutiny.

"I mean as long as your sure we wont be imposing upon her." Yugi added quietly.

"I promise. She wont mind at all." Tea said with a smirk. "Now that that is settled let me go get you some food. I will call you later with the details." Tea left the boys to put in their order leaving the two. Joey took the opportunity to talk to Yugi. 'Let me make sure he is all right. Before he zones out again.' Joey thinks to him self with a small frown as he turns his attention to his best pal.

" So what has been up with you lately, pal. You have been acting so down and strange lately. I cant help but worry for ya." He looked at Yugi expectantly.

Yugi blushed again at the attention. "I am not sure what you mean, Joey. I really have just had a lot on my mind lately. It really is a lot to process." Yugi says with a sigh.

"I just worry because this does not seem like your normal thinking self." Joey pushes.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a normal thinking anything. I am fine really. So can we please drop it." Yugis aggravation at the constant prodding was beginning to get to him. He didn't want anyone to worry for him.

"Fine, Fine. Gees Yuge. Touchy much?"

"Just drop it, Okay. I promise I am fine." Yugi sighs.

"Okay, Okay. I trust ya, man. I am just worried for ya." Joey finishes as Tea returns with their food.

"Thanks Tea." Yugi smiles.

"Anytime, Yugi. So I should hear from Shiko around 6. Okay? So I will call you when I talk to her."

"Okay. Later Tea." both boys say as they dig into their lunch while she returns to work.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner with friends part 1

Chapter 9

After having seen that strange boy and had that feeling, I quickly broke the stare with a blush. I couldn't help it. It had taken everything I had to turn away and it did not help that he had actually been cute! I got up as fast as I could and tossed my trash on my way to the door before anyone could catch me for questions. I have things to do today. I don't have time to get stopped now anyhow.

'Do you think that that boy noticed that strange energy that we felt? He did seem startled by something. Could it just be a coincidence that he looked our way at that moment?' I speak to Nadeshiko hoping she may have some insight.

'I cant really say. I don't think anything is coincidence anymore but without more information I'm at a loss for answers.'

I hear Nadeshiko sigh her answer. She must be getting tired of all the questions that keep popping up. Our puzzle does seem to grow stranger each day.

I changed the subject a bit to lighten things as we walked.

' Did you see his eyes though! They were so expressive and deep. Like kind but stern. I don't even know how to explain them but wow. Just wow.' I couldn't help but to let my inner teenager free in my thoughts. I can only reign her in so much but I was glad to know she at least accomplished what I had hoped. I heard Nadeshiko chuckle. Some of the sadness had lifted for now and i was glad to have helped. I was surprised when i heard her speak.

'I did notice his eyes but not exactly for the same reasons as you. They seemed somewhat familiar to me somehow. I can't place how I know them but I feel as if I do.'

I couldn't help my overwhelming curiosity then. I had so many questions about her and I have never had much of a chance to ask. Now seemed as good a time as any.. All we are doing is shopping anyway.

'I cant help but to wonder. What do you remember Nadeshiko? I mean If you don't mind me asking. I just think I should at least know what you know. I have questions too. Like if you were from Egypt why couldn't you read the carvings in the photos?' I couldn't help rambling off the questions as they came. I had opened the flood gates and now I have to reign myself back in. She can't answer anyway if I don't shut up.

'Are you done"

'...'

'Good. I don't know why I cant read them. I don't even know if I ever did know how. I was born royalty. I was a princess from lower Egypt. My position in society meant that I was given many responsibilities at a very young age . I did not have much time for my self and did not have many friends either. I did not have time. The only friend I can remember clearly was one of my servants. She was mine from a young age and we would play games and such with what little time I could find even then. I did enjoy reading and I knew most languages..

This is why it confuses me that I could not read those inscriptions.'

'It seems like you have more of your memory than I had first thought. I thought you were like a blank slate or something. Not that that would make this any easier. I think you having partial memory is even more confusing. It raises the question, in my mind at least, as to what could have been so important from your last years that you had to forgot practically every little detail that leads to whats missing? It is possible as far as the writings in your tomb go, at least, that you may not know that language very well because of your own cultures habits.'

'I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that statement. You mean I may just not have been taught that language? But why?'

'Well I'm not comfortable calling it fact 100 percent but I have read about some countries only teaching certain writings to the scribes who did all the works. Egypt I am fairly certain was one of those countries. They may have only taught the language of the Hieroglyphs to their tomb carvers or scribes. It would at least explain why you had trouble with those writings. But you also seem like the inquisitive type. You may have found your own way around societies limitations. ' I laugh a little as I explain what my theories may be. 'It does seem, though, almost as if you were made to forget anything you did know about it. Don't worry. We will figure it out. I am sure we will be able to find someone who can help us read those writings eventually. I have faith that the professor will pull through for us with at least some answers. He has already been such a massive help. We just have to be patient and give it time.'

While the spirit and I were having our conversation, I had walked to the nearest grocery store. I decided that I would make a special dinner tonight to celebrate my new home and running into my oldest friend. I pulled out my phone to check the time . 'Tea said she gets out of work at 6 and right now it is 2:44. So I need to hurry home by 4 to get dinner in the oven.' I think as I hurry myself along. I arrived home an hour later. I set my bags on the porch as I wiped the sweat off my brow and reached into my pocket for my key. I picked my bags up after I opened the door and quickly pushed it shut with my foot as I pass the threshold and head straight into the kitchen with my groceries. I begin to prep our dinner for tonight as I hum softly. 'I will call Tea once I get dinner into the oven. Then I can take a quick shower.' I thought to myself as I continue prepping. I was making a casserole that my grandma taught me to make and it was a two step process. It took some time and it quickly became 6 o'clock as I rushed around the kitchen. I had finished cleaning up quickly before I reached for my phone to call Tea. I waited as it rang three times before she answered.

"Wow, Shiko! You have perfect timing.I just left work. So what's the plan?" She asks with a smile in her voice.

"Well I figured if you wanted to come hang out at my place tonight , we could have dinner and if you want you can help me unpack some stuff. I apologize if that seems kinda boring but all my things are still packed. Well you know, I did just get in today. " I laugh, "I don't even have my t.v. Set up yet. I would appreciate the help. Besides I decided to make my grandma's pizza casserole for dinner and I don't think I can eat it all myself." I hear her laugh.

"That sounds great actually! I think it would be fun to just hang out and catch up. Plus I would be glad to help out." Tea spoke excitedly, "I was actually wondering if you would like to meet my friends.. I guess I made them curious about you and you seemed to catch their eyes before you left today. They told me they saw someone in the corner. I know, it sounds strange because we see people we don't know all the time but he had pointed to where you were sitting, so I told them about bumping into you. Anyway, would you mind meeting them? I could bring them with me tonight if that is all right?" As she mentioned that he had seen me, I knew exactly who she must have been referring to and it caused a blush to form on my cheeks as I remembered the feeling from earlier. I respond to her question quickly. Almost to quickly, " Of course! It could be fun. I hope they like dinner. I made enough for an army!" I laugh to hide my sudden nervousness. "Dinner will be ready around 7:30. I'm gonna take a shower and i should be ready by 7. I will see you all soon." I say as i get read to end the call.

"Yep. See ya soon, Shiko! " Tea said then hangs up the phone. It wasn't a second later the i start to go into panic mode. 'What should I wear? I don't want to come off strange or anything. Oh! She said he was coming over. The one I saw. Hes so cute.' I sigh as i rush to my room to gather my things. I really have much time and now I have to make a first impression I was not prepared for.

'Shiko! Calm Down. Just dress as you did today. Be yourself. I'm sure Teas friends will like you. Just breath.'

I here Nadeshiko yell to get my attention as I listen to her advice. I feel myself start to calm.

'You're right. I'm being silly. I just get so nervous around new people.'

'Things will be fine. Now stop wasting time.' Nadeshiko laughs as I feel her give me a mental nudge. I grab my things and head to the shower.

'RING' 'RING' 'RING'

Yugi runs down the stairs to grab the phone.

"hello, Kame Game Shop."

"hey Yugi, It's Tea. I just got off the phone with Shiko. She said she would love to meet you guys tonight and that 7 would be a good time to meet at her place. Should I call Joey to let him know?" She asks.

" No, you don't need to. He is here. I will let him know."

"Oh Ok. Well then i will be there in 20 minutes. Shiko texted me her address."

Ok. See ya soon Tea." Yugi was having trouble hiding his excitement as he hung up the phone and went back to his room to get ready. Joey was snoring on the couch in the living room as Yugi went upstairs.

'Why do you seem so excited?' Yami asks as he observes he friends mood shift.

'I'm not sure exactly but I feel as if we might actually get some answers soon, to at least one of our questions.' Yugi tries to explain him. He was trying his best to hide his other motives. After all, Shiko was cute and the feeling would not go away from that moment. He couldn't shake it.

'I see. It would be nice to know if and how she maybe connected to that feeling from earlier' Yami spoke. His words almost mirroring Yugi's thoughts. 'I also still find it strange how different you have become when earlier today I could feel... Well I don't even really know how to describe it that well and I still feel it.'

'You must meant the loneliness?' Yugi knew the feeling he was referring too. It was, after all, all he had been feeling since he had returned from Duelist Kingdom. 'That feeling hasn't gone away. I know you feel it too. Its strong. Almost like a call.' Yugi explains himself the best he can as he blushes at how easily the spirit can read him. 'but my excitement for tonight isn't all about that either. This is almost something normal. Hanging out with friends. Meeting new people. And after all the crazy we have just been through and probably will continue to face, I have happy to have normal. That and Shiko was kinda cute. So I get to spend the evening in t he presence of two pretty girls.' Yugi blushed deep at his confession... He hadn't meant to let that bit slip out of his private thoughts. Yami just chuckled at his embarrassment. ' well you better hurry then. Tea will be here shortly and you still need to wake Joey.'

Yugi felt as Yami faded to give him some privacy as he finished getting ready. He then went downstairs and called to Joey as he approached him. With no response, Yugi started to shake him but he continued to snore. Yugi gave him one more good shake as her heard the doorbell ring. The combination was just what he had needed. ' maybe a bit to much.' he thought as he watched Joey jump up and quickly fall to the floor.

"Awww Yuge! What did ya do that for. " he heard him groan as he stood and rubbed he backside.

"Sorry Joey. I didn't mean to startle you but Tea is here and we are going to Shiko's tonight. Remember?'

Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn. " Oh, ya that's right. " he said groggily, "Wha.." He started stifling another yawn. "What time is it anyway, Yuge?'

"It's a quarter to 7. We are supposed to be at Shiko's place around 7." Yugi informs Joey.

"Oh, Ok. I'm ready when you are." Joey said with another yawn as his stomach let out a loud growl. "So, uh, whats for dinner?" he asks just as Tea came into the room.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Yugi said just as his stomach decided to let out a loud growl of its own.

"Don't worry guys.' Tea laughed at the blush on Yugi's face. "I forgot to tell you that Shiko is making dinner for all of us. She always loved watching her Grandma cook. She was actually able to cook at a young age." Tea told the boys with a cheery smile.

"That is awful nice of her Tea. She didn't have to go to all that trouble for us." Yugi blushed again. It was starting to seem that he caught himself doing that a lot when Shiko is involved.

"I'm sure it was no trouble for her at all. Like I said. She loves cooking. Plus, she actually sounded excited to have company." Tea reassured Yugi.

"Well then, what are we waitin for!" Joey said as he jumped up off the floor and practically ran out of the room drooling at the thought of food. Tea just shook her head with a laugh. Yugi was right behind Joey almost as fast as he followed him out the front of the shop.

"Grandpa, I'm going to a friends house for dinner tonight. I will be back later." Yugi informs his grandfather who is standing just behind the front counter.

"Don;t worry about me Yugi. I am actually going to meet up with an old friend myself."

"Oh, alright. See ya later then Grandpa."

"Later Yugi." Yugi waves to his grandpa as the trio then walk out the front door and into the street.

"How far exactly is Shiko's house from here?" Yugi asked out of curiosity as Tea began to the lead the way.

"Not far actually. She is like literally on the next block. In that small subdivision up ahead." Tea points straight ahead as they continue on their walk.

"So, what can you tell us about Shiko anyway?" Joey asked . Yugi had wanted to ask the same question and couldn't help the relief he felt at having the question asked for him. He couldn't help his curiosity and apparently neither could Joey.

"Well, when we knew each other in the past, we were still very little so I am sure that some things have changed but I do know that she always seemed very smart for her age. She never really had a lot of luck making friends. She was very shy and quiet. She was always reading something. Fiction, Non fiction, sometimes it seemed as if it didn't matter which. She did always have a strong attraction to ancient civilizations and animals too. Umm... What else can I tell you guys?" Tea was trying to remember back to those days. She Kept coming back to the memory of when they first became friends but couldn't really explain anymore. Her memories had grown fuzzy over the years. Luckily she was spared further questioning as they approached their destination.

"Hey guys. I think that is her place. 413 Hemlock St." she read the address that Shiko had texted to her.

'Hopefully we can get some answers tonight.' Yugi heard Yami say as they approached the front step.

'I hope so. Just try to keep your presence hidden for now. I don't want to freak her out or anything, Ok?' Yugi thinks to Yami.

'I will stay within the puzzle unless I hear you call for me. I hope you enjoy your night. You need some normal and so do the others. I think they are still trying to process our last adventure.' Yami says before returning to his chamber within the puzzle.

'I have a feeling that tonight might just be the calm before the storm.' Yugi thinks to himself as Tea rings the doorbell and they wait for the door to open.


End file.
